


A Girl In Wales Cries Into Her Webcam For Twelve Minutes Straight

by Duckface



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckface/pseuds/Duckface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be performed live, ideally, with extra-dramatic pauses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl In Wales Cries Into Her Webcam For Twelve Minutes Straight

To the incest shippers;  
To the RP honeydrippers  
To the fan strippers, apple sippers, hyperliterate slash ficcers  
And the hotel guards and the middle school art teachers  
(who the fuck these candy-corn horned creatures  
falling down stares and swinging for the bleachers?)

Let me tell you.

How many PVs how many art memes how many eerily specific troll dreams  
How many licks take down newgrounds in seconds  
When that tesseract-shaped update shipping wall beckons  
I got Gushers cake mix  
Got Nic Cage on Netflix  
Got a ten minute dubstep Black Rose Green Sun remix  
voice-acting like Octo I play Bro in slo-mo on F5 and faygo say Vriska you say ho

I am homestuck; it’s me;

It’s a weird time shit double reacharound scenario  
Reaction video singing in stereo  
fandom become canon fire the headcannon  
smuppets and grub plushies crossover crack fanon

Let me tell you: it’s

heartbreak sensations quadrant vibrations BA dissertations long-suffering matrons  
Meet their soul mates playing genderswapped jailbait on trollmegle  
pierce your big foam hammer with his wood-dowel needle  
make an ask blog for ir  
l promstuck!Kanaya

except she’s straight

draw some inflation porn but don’t use it to masturbate  
go through AUs like shitty swords through birds  
fall in love in chatlogs, drunk on the words.


End file.
